182 5 Days
by Inori Yuzuriha
Summary: 182/5 hari adalah sama dengan 6 bulan kamu berada di dunia ini, benar ? Sebuah kisah tentang remaja yang tidak beruntung dipertemukan dengan nasib yang tidak beruntung pula. /bad summary, Read and Review please!


182/5 Days

_Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts, Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix  
and Disney  
Story by Inori Yuzuriha  
Don't worry be happy(?)_

It's a pleasure to see you again

Setelah sekian sekian sekian lamaaaaaaaaaa Gue gak menulis fanfic-fanfic Gue yang gak seberapa itu, mungkin ini bakal yang terakhir Gue nulis fanfic. Yah entahlah Gue bakal tetep nulis atau nggak. Ada yang berharap Gue bakal tetep nulis?, Fanfic ini hanya 2 chapter. Ini chapter pertama dan chapter 2 akan publish secepatnya. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year minna! Oia denger-denger fanfiction mau di block aksesnya sama Indonesia..? Ini aja make ilmu khusus ngebukanya(?)

Gue bingung apa yang mau Gue tulis , udah lama banget kan Gue gak nulis? Ckck.  
Dan gomen kalo skill nulis Gue jadi absurd, karena Gue udah lama gak nulis.  
**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! X3**

Okelah, CEKI DOT!

.

.

"_182 Hari sama dengan 6 bulan kamu tinggal di dunia ini"_

_._

"_Dunia yang penuh keceriaan, keputusasaan dan kebohongan"_

_._

"_Aku suka padamu.. Bukan itu yang ingin Aku dengar.."_

_._

"_Setelah 182 hari Kita bersama, Kau meninggalkanku.."_

_._

"_Aku ingin bersamamu meski hanya 5 hari saja.."_

"_Ah.. Itu hanya mimpi.."_

_._

"_Perasaan ini sudah mati, semua emosi yang ku ekspresikan adalah sandiwara..."_

Melodi itu terdengar sangat sedih.  
Tidak terdengar suara keceriaan sedikitpun.  
Dentingan demi dentingan terdengar sangat menyayat perasaan siapapun yang mengikutinya.  
Gadis berambut pirang panjang sebahu itu tengah memainkan piano miliknya, sembari melihat jendela yang berada disebelahnya, melihat dunia luar. Berharap seseorang kembali.

Dibukanya kembali Diary kesayangannya, berisi foto dan cerita kenangan tentangnya dan seseorang itu.  
Gadis itu tertawa, tersenyum dan menangis saat melihatnya.

"Sejak hari itu sulit bagiku hanya untuk menitikkan air mataku, kau tau?" katanya lirih.

"Cinta..? Apa itu..?" gumam Gadis itu, "Aku tidak akan pernah merasakannya lagi.."

Semua itu terjadi , beberapa tahun yang lalu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Namine.  
Gadis biasa saja yang berusaha untuk lari dari kenyataan mungkin..? Entahlah yang kumiliki saat ini hanya diriku sendiri. Aku seperti tidak punya siapapun, Aku memang bukan anak yatim piatu tetapi orang tuaku jarang sekali mengunjungiku.  
Itu karena Kami tinggal di tempat yang berbeda. Aku di Radiant Garden sedangkan orang tuaku di Twilight Town, kota para vampir? Bukan! Itu adalah kota yang sangat terkenal dengan _sunset _nya yang sangat indah.

Lemah jantung? Itu yang kudengar, Rumah Sakit? Sudah seperti tempat tinggalku.  
Aku adalah gadis lemah yang jahat, yang mengharapkan kematian seseorang agar jantungnya bisa di donorkan kepadaku, apakah itu salah..?

"_**BRAK!"**_ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang sangat keras, Aku langsung menengok ke sumber suara itu, untungnya tidak mengagetkanku. Bisa gawat.

"Ah.." suara pemuda yang sangat khas, "M-maaf! Apa Aku mengagetkanmu Namine..?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum, "_Daijoubu, _Sora.."

Dia masih terlihat panik. "Memangnya kenapa Kau terburu-buru begitu ?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"_Sea-salt ice-cream_ !" Teriak Sora "Aku memenangkan hadiah pergi ke Destiny Island!" Dia terlihat sangat senang, Aku tertawa.

"Lalu..?" Kataku "Kapan kau akan pergi, Sora ?"

"Juli nanti! Sekarang kan masih bulan Mei! Kita bisa pergi bersama!" Aku menunduk dan terdiam. Apa yang dia pikirkan ?

Dan Juli nanti, tepat 6 bulan Aku berada di penjara ini.

"Ah.. Maaf Namine, percayalah Kita pasti bisa pergi bersama nanti.." Dia tersenyum padaku yang bisa kulakukan hanya membalas senyumannya.

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara, meskipun itu akan membahayakan nyawaku.." Kata Sora, Dia memelukku, Aku hanya diam.  
Kemudian Dia pergi.

Ya, Sora adalah temanku sejak lama, waktu itu dia juga dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini dan sekamar denganku, karena keterbatasan ruangan.  
Dia mengajarkanku banyak hal, terutama kerajinan tangan dengan lilin, benar-benar seperti anak-anak, Aku pun mengajarkannya menggambar. Sampai-sampai waktu itu tanganku jadi hijau semua karena krayon.  
Tapi meskipun dia keluar dari sini duluan, Dia tetap mengunjungiku setiap harinya. Benar-benar ...

-June-

"Panasss...!" Keluh Sora, Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya sambil mengunyah _sea-salt ice-cream_ yang Sora belikan tadi.

"Ah, musim panas.. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke festival dengan yukata yang cantik, mungkin Ollete, Xion atau Kairi bisa membantuku memakainya.." Gumamku.

"Hmm.." Pikir Sora, "Baiklah! Kita akan pergi ke festival musim panas minggu depan! Jadi minggu ini kau bisa memilih yukata! Festivalnya diadakan malam, jadi Kita tidak akan kepanasan!" Riangnya.

"Kau yakin? Dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini.." Aku berhenti bicara.

"Huh! Apa salahnya sesekali pergi ke festival ? Sesekali kau juga butuh udara segar! Jadi bisa cepat sembuh..!" Dia mencoba menyemangatiku. Aku tersenyum optimis.

"Kuh, baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan pergi dengan pacarku!" Candaku, mata Sora terlihat kaget.

"Pacarmu?" Tanyanya yakin, Dia benar-benar berfikir Aku punya pacar yah..?

"Yap! Menurutmu siapa?"

"Roxas..?" Katanya ragu.

"Kairi, Sora! Ya ampun, Kau benar-benar berfikir Aku punya pacar yah? Kau cemburu ?" Kataku menggodanya, wajah Sora bersemu merah.

"H-Hei!" Sora tertunduk malu, dan Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Namine.." Katanya tiba-tiba, dengan suara yang sedikit serius.

"Hm?" Dia menatapku dengan serius, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Ah, lupakan saja.." Katanya, Apa yang ingin Dia katakan? Tapi Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya.

Setelah meminta izin untuk pergi mencari yukata, dan ajaibnya dokter mengizinkanku, Aku, Ollete, Kairi dan Xion memutuskan untuk pergi bersama malam ini dengan taksi.

"Namine, kau ingin yukata yang seperti apa..?" Tanya Xion.

"Yang biasa saja, yang warnanya cerah jadi kalau Aku hilang kan mudah ditemukan.." Jawabku asal. Xion tertawa.

"Nam, kau tidak akan hilang!" Kata Ollete sambil tertawa.

"Atau kau ingin mini yukata modern? Bermodel seksi?" Goda Kairi, Dia benar-benar iseng.

"H-hah ?" gagapku "Memang untuk apa?" .

"Untuk menggoda Sora.." Jawab Ollete polos dan datar.

"Hah?! U-untuk apa Aku menggodanya, Si bodoh itu!" Aku memalingkan wajah dan menggembungkan pipiku.

Kami tertawa lepas di taksi itu , sampai si supir menurunkan Kami ketempat yang Kami tuju, Traverse Town.  
Ya, Traverse Town saat malam hari memang paling keren! Lampu-lampunya, dekorasinya, tidak heran festival musim panas malam hari selalu diadakan disini.

Gula kapas, permen apel, yakitori, permainan menangkap ikan, menembak, wangi makanan dan suara teriakan anak-anak yang disertai kembang api, adalah ciri khas setiap festival musim panas, Aku tidak sabar untuk itu! Ya, saat festival diadakan nanti!

...

"Namine, yang ini bagaimana ?" Tanya Kairi, dia memperlihatkanku sebuah yukata bermotif bunga mawar dan terpasang obi ikan mas.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin yukata yang bermotif bunga sakura deh, Kairi! Kalau obi nya ikan mas saja!" Usulku, Kairi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah Tuan Putri Namine, untuk Pangeran Sora tercinta" Goda Kairi, ingin ku cubit pipinya keras-keras, "Ingin model yukata pendek berenda dan seksi? Atau yukata yang terbuka barangkali Tuan Putri?"

"U-Ukh! Yang biasa saja Kairi!" Keluhku, Aku mengambil yukata bermotif bunga sakura yang digantung diatas.

Kairi tersenyum "Kau akan cantik mengenakan itu Tuan Putri.."

"Yah, kuharap..dan..berhenti memanggilku Tuan Putri!"

Kairi hanya tertawa.

"_**DEG!"**_ Aku mendengar suara itu tiba-tiba, suara jantungku sendiri yang terdengar sangat keras, belum sempat berkata apapun, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

_**-DAY 1-**_

...

"..mine.."

"Namine.."

"Namine—" Mendengar ketiga kalinya namaku dipanggil Aku langsung membuka mataku, melihat Sora didepan mataku.

"Wakh!" Aku berteriak kaget, dan sontak Sora ikut-ikutan kaget.

"Huh? Sora Kita dimana?" Tanyaku bingung, Kami berada di kerumunan orang di kota Traverse Town.

"Kau bicara apa Namine? Kita kan sedang berada di festival musim panas? Kau ingat? Lihat Kau sedang memakai yukata sekarang.." Jelas Sora "Tiba-tiba Kau pingsan, Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Um, yah.." Kataku ragu, Aku tidak ingat kapan Aku memakai yukata ini, dan Aku tidak ingat hal apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, Hey, bukankah festival musim panas seminggu lagi? Bukankah tadi Aku sedang memilih yukata dengan Kairi? Lalu apa yang terjadi?

"Baiklah!" Kata Sora dengan senyum khasnya itu "Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sampai puas hari ini!"

Aku benar-benar bingung, tapi Aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun pada Sora.

**To be continue..**

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Namine?  
Kenapa begitu Dia sadar, Dia sedang pergi bersama Sora ke festival musim panas yang seharusnya diadakan seminggu lagi?  
Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya! Aww X3  
Maaf chapternya kependekan pake banget, sedang menguji kesabaran pembaca(?)

**THANK YOU FOR READING.  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWW  
REVIEWW  
REVIEWW  
REVIEWW!**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !**

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR DESUU –w-)b /TELATT


End file.
